Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image capturing apparatuses and control methods of the same.
Description of the Related Art
In an image capturing apparatus such as a digital camera, image signals output from an image capturing unit are transferred to an image processor based on control performed by a system controller, and image data after being subjected to image processing by the image processor is recorded in a recording medium. When image signals of a large data size are continuously generated and processed at high speed, the capability to transfer data from the image capturing unit to the image processor may be a constraint on the processing speed.
To avoid the aforementioned data transfer capability constraining the processing speed, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-136093 proposes an image capturing apparatus that includes a frame memory in an image capturing unit. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-136093, image signals that are output at high speed from an image capturing unit are temporarily stored in the frame memory, and the image signals stored in the frame memory can be transferred to the image processor asynchronously with the timing at which the image signals are output.
Some digital cameras have a function that allows the user to shoot a still image while recording a moving image, i.e. a function of shooting a still image while recording a moving image. If this function is provided in the image capturing apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-136093, it is necessary to temporarily store image signals for recording a still image in a frame memory based on an instruction to shoot a still image that is made by the user while recording a moving image, and transfer the image signals to the image processor after the recording of the moving image ends to perform processing to record a still image. For this reason, if the capacity of the frame memory runs short, a still image cannot be shot until recording of a moving image ends.